


Once you reach a certain age sunny afternoons are always nostalgic.

by emily_420



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_420/pseuds/emily_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–Except when you’re distracted. </p><p>Tetsuko and Tatsumi enjoy themselves and (because of) each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once you reach a certain age sunny afternoons are always nostalgic.

**Author's Note:**

> (late) gift fic for [kel](hopeasielu.tumblr.com)’s birthday!! happy birthday my lov my angle, i hope you had a cool time and ate some good cake
> 
> they've been dating for nearly a year here.

 

“Make me some?” Tatsumi said, wrapping her arms around Tetsuko's waist as she made tea in her kitchen.

“Mm,” Tetsuko hummed in agreement, subconsciously leaning back into her girlfriend's arms. Hands smoothing over Tetsuko's stomach, Tatsumi ducked her head to press kisses up the side of her neck. “ _Mm.”_

Tatsumi laughed a little, kissed up underneath her jaw, and Tetsuko arched into her touch, setting the kettle down. “Tatsumi...”

“Yeah?” Lips brushed Tetsuko's skin as she spoke.

“It's the middle of the afternoon.”

“Your point being?”

Tetsuko considered that. It was a Sunday, neither of them had anything to do for the rest of the day, and there was no one else in the house, given that Tetsuko lived alone. “Nothing, I guess,” she said, and Tatsumi laughed, victorious.

She turned a little in Tatsumi's arms, away from the counter, and was met with fond brown eyes and a soft, warm smile. Affection welling up in her chest, Tetsuko lifted a hand to brush her fingers across Tatsumi's cheek softly, thinking,  _ _I love her so much.__ Then, aloud as she draped her other arm over Tatsumi's shoulder, “I love you.”

Tatsumi grinned briefly, a flash of white, leaned in close and murmured against Tetsuko's lips, “Can I kiss you?”

“Mm,” she hummed in agreement, meeting Tatsumi halfway. As they kissed, there in the afternoon sun, Tatsumi's arms tightened around her, pulled Tetsuko close with that desperate, inexplicable need for proximity, her lips chapped as always and mouth tasting sweet, of the cake they'd been eating earlier. Tetsuko pressed up against her girlfriend, enjoying the solid warmth of her, the swell of her breasts against her own. They rocked a little on the spot with the pressure they were putting on each other, and Tetsuko snorted a little laugh, dropped her elbows to flatten her forearms up the length of Tatsumi's back.

Pulling away, Tatsumi breathed a laugh at nothing in particular, left sweet kisses on Tetsuko's cheeks, her chin, her forehead, her nose. Tetsuko screwed her face up in mock annoyance, dipped her head under the guise of kissing Tatsumi's neck to hide her blush. Not that she was adverse to kissing Tatsumi's neck – her lips moved tenderly against her girlfriend's skin, kissing gently, sucking enough to tease but not mark. (The guys at the firestation were liable to make fun of her for it, they had quickly discovered.)

Groaning lowly, Tatsumi pushed her up against the bench, sliding a hand up to roughly fondle one of her boobs. Tetsuko made a soft ah-yes-good kind of sound, pressed her lips to the spot just below Tatsumi's ear. With a hand to Tetsuko's neck, fingers along her jaw, and the threading through her hair, Tatsumi pulled back a little to look her in the eyes and said, a bit breathless, “Tetsuko, I love you.”

Her already quick pulse surging, Tetsuko's eyes widened for a moment before she all but threw herself at her girlfriend, kissing her with more fervour than before. Tatsumi was barely kissing her through her laugh, swept her hands down the the back of Tetsuko's thighs and lifted her up. Tetsuko instinctively wrapped her legs around Tatsumi's waist; she did this kind of thing a lot, almost as if she was trying to show off how strong she was. Breaking off, Tetsuko touched her forehead to Tatsumi's, shared a look with her for a moment before her eyelids flickered shut and, and, already turned on, rolled her hips against her stomach. Tatsumi exhaled heavily through her nose, took two steps forward and deposited Tetsuko on the bench.

Leaving her legs around her girlfriend's waist, Tetsuko dangled one arm over Tatsumi's shoulders and pushed the other hand into her hair, a bit stiff from all the product she used. Looking at her, then, Tetsuko was struck for the thousandth time by just how much she felt for Tatsumi, and the amazement that it was returned, that behind her fond brown eyes Tatsumi was thinking the same things, feeling the same heart-racing exhilaration, the same attraction and adoration.

Tatsumi kissed her, again, like they had many times before, but it wasn't boring, could never be boring; not as Tatsumi slid her tongue into her mouth, familiar, not as she ran a hand up her thigh. Tetsuko arched into her hands, her mouth, her warmth, and Tatsumi ground her hips against her, hard and warm and good. She reached for the waistband of Tetsuko's pants, and Tetsuko grabbed her wrist, breaking the kiss.

“In the kitchen?” The  _ _really?__ was implied. Tatsumi lifted an eyebrow at her in question. “I'll never be able to look at it the same way again.”

“Okay...” Tatsumi said, “and that's meant to be a bad thing?” 

Tetsuko stared blankly at her. She already saw Tetsuya and, more occasionally, her dad throughout the house, a bittersweet memory; what if she and Tatsumi broke up? It would only add to pain she sometimes felt about the place, a longing for times gone by.  _ _But what,__ a voice of hope within her spoke,  _ _if you didn't?__

Tetsuko's heart skipped a beat. If they didn't... she'd be growing old with Tatsumi, wouldn't she? Tatsumi might even move in with her; hell, she practically lived there anyway, she stayed over so frequently. It would just be another memory -- another remember-that-one-time-when, another embarrassing story Tetsuko would later wish weren't true as her face flared up uncontrollably. Another thing that made her warm with affection as she remembered it, another memento of their time together. "No," she said on impulse, "it's not, really." 

Tatsumi smiled, pecked her lips chastely, tugged at her pants. Tetsuko lifted herself effortlessly with her hands, and her pants slid off easily, leaving her in her underwear, the bench a bit cold under her legs. Going back to kissing her, then, Tatsumi was more full of intent, gently stroking the soft skin of her inner thigh, pressing a hand to the arch of her back to get Tetsuko to curve into her. And Tetsuko complied easily, giving in to her touch, kissing back hungrily, grinding against her needily, groaning into her mouth. She slid her hands down Tatsumi's well-muscled arms, underneath her haori and pushed it off; Tatsumi took her hands off Tetsuko briefly to let it slide to the floor, the rustle of fabric seeming outside the sphere of their own personal moment.

Blindly, Tatsumi undid Tetsuko's shirt, pushing it off and exposing her; since they were in the kitchen, it felt out of place, almost exhibitionism, even though no one would be seeing them. Tetsuko felt her arousal deepen at the thought. Back to kissing her neck, Tatsumi palmed her through her bra, stroking the soft skin of her hip with her other hand. She moved on to sucking on Tetsuko's collarbone, and Tetsuko grabbed the hem of her tight red shirt, pulling it up a bit impatiently. Tatsumi let her take it off, immediately returning to lavishing her skin with her mouth, warm and wet in stark contrast to the cool air biting at the rest of Tetsuko's body. She pressed her hands against the warm skin of Tatsumi's back.

(Tatsumi was always warm, some kind of walking furnace, but she resented the analogy; fire was destruction, she said, but Tetsuko disagreed. She worked with fire every day to forge her swords. It was creative, too, she thought, and she wouldn't be able to get by without it. Tatsumi never failed to get embarrassed and huffy when Tetsuko expressed this, which she found entirely endearing.)

Fingers now softly running over Tetsuko's underwear, teasing so well it was frustrating, Tatsumi reached around to undo Tetsuko's bra one-handed, tossing it to the side and trailing her lips down Tetsuko's chest. In her bent-over position, their hips were no longer in contact; full of anticipation, Tetsuko brought a leg up to press the balls of her feet against Tatsumi's crotch. Tatsumi mmm-ed, pleased, traced her fingers around one of Tetsuko's nipples, bringing it to a peak. Inhaling sharply, Tetsuko ran her fingers through Tatsumi's blonde hair as she toyed with one nipple, licking and sucking at the other, sending little sparks of pleasure through her, a need growing and pooling and spreading within her. Tetsuko ran her fingers in circles over Tatsumi's side, leaning back on her other hand.

“Tatsumi,” she said as her girlfriend pressed her lips to the underside of her breasts, her ribcage, her belly, “please...”

“Hang on,” Tatsumi said, fingers skimming the top her thigh, the edge of her underwear, passing briefly and tantalisingly over her sensitive crotch. Her desire stronger than ever, Tetsuko bit her lip, played with her nipples while Tatsumi kept going, kissing her sides, her hips, her legs, everywhere but where Tetsuko wanted her. Her legs kept tensing up, and, feeling a bit guilty, she dropped her foot back against the cupboards, but Tatsumi didn't seem to care. She kissed up the inside of Tetsuko's thigh, sucking in new hickeys to replace the ones from a few nights ago that were fading.

Finally, _finally,_ she kissed Tetsuko through her underwear, soft and barely-there and nowhere near enough.

“ _Tatsumi,_ ” she complained again, but Tatsumi was taking her time, making her way up her labia and down again, avoiding her clit entirely. “You're _evil,_ ” Tetsuko said, resting on her hands, hanging her head back, eyes closed, lost in sensation.

From between her legs, Tatsumi snickered. “Okay, okay,” she said, righting herself. Tetsuko lifted herself again and Tatsumi peeled her underwear off. Sitting naked in the middle of the kitchen felt weird, Tetsuko thought, but then Tatsumi's mouth was on her again and all she _could_ think was _shit_.

She was almost-but-not-quite kissing her, dragging her lips over Tetsuko's slick vulva, tongue darting out to taste her. Slowly, lazily, Tatsumi ran her tongue from her entrance up, warm and soft and Tetsuko swore that if she stopped she was going to scream. She didn't, though, thank God; she curled her tongue around Tetsuko's clit, lapped gently at it but Tetsuko felt the pleasure of it deep within her. Holding back a groan, she rocked her hips forward, slid a hand into Tatsumi's hair, not to hold her down but to stroke her blonde locks as she worked her mouth over Tetsuko.

Now that she'd gotten serious about it, Tatsumi showed no signs of stopping; she pressed and stroked and sucked at Tetsuko's clit in a solid, steady rhythm. For her part, Tetuko kept rolling her hips into it, a hand twisting in Tatsumi's hair, guiding her at times but mostly using the touch to stay grounded. Tatsumi knew just how she liked it, after so many times, and in no time at all she had Tetsuko well on the way to climaxing, need building hot and urgent in her.

Breathing shakily, Tetsuko rubbed her thumb against Tatsumi's hairline, muttering her name mindlessly. Tatsumi hummed, her eyes shut, between Tetsuko's legs, her nose buried in the curly blue hairs that covered Tetsuko's crotch. The vibration served to heighten her pleasure, and Tetsuko rolled her hips particularly emphatically, reaching some tipping point where she desperately needed Tatsumi to keep going, to make her come. Which was what Tatsumi was intending, anyway, if the way she intensified was any indication; Tetsuko pushed down on her head, now, not aggressively but enough to keep her there, enough to let her know how much she needed it.

Tatsumi was happy to comply, but despite Tetsuko's urgency she didn't speed up overly much. Tetsuko was frustrated for a few moments, but then Tatsumi sucked at her just so and that was _it,_ just like that she was coming, her hips jerking erratically against Tatsumi's mouth, wanting, needing more, against her control. Her jaw working soundlessly, she tightened her hands in Tatsumi's hair, curling over as she sat there, the smallest of sounds escaping her as she climaxed. Even as she started to come down from it, Tatsumi kept licking at her, dipping her tongue into her entrance, cleaning up her come.

Tetsuko exhaled shakily, nudged Tatsumi away and hopped down to yank at least her underwear back on. Tatsumi handed her a bottle of water from the fridge once she had her bra on, and she said, “Oh, thanks,” gulping it down thirstily.

She put the water back in the fridge. It was still afternoon, and Tatsumi hadn't had her turn yet. Tetsuko turned to her, smiled and kissed her, slow and sweet like treacle. “Bedroom this time,” she said when they pulled apart.

“Yes, boss,” Tatsumi joked before sweeping Tetsuko up in her arms and throwing her over her shoulder.

“Hey – what–”

Tatsumi laughed almost evilly.

“Put me down!” Tetsuko protested, not because she thought Tatsumi would drop her, but because she had a hand on Tetsuko's ass and it was embarrassing. Never mind what had just transpired.

“Gotta get you to safety,” Tatsumi said, “just trust me.”

Tetsuko snorted. She did. She suspected she always would.

 

 


End file.
